Breaking Point
by LaKintanoHime
Summary: What happens when he reaches the breaking point? How does she respond? Short one shot LEMONY LEMON fresh. B/V. It's kinda graphic, but still tasteful. just make sure you're an adult k?


AN: Ok guys, gals and those who have yet to make up their mind, this is it. My first story I have written in a long time. Ok well not story. One shot LEMONY LEMON fresh one shot. And it's pretty graphic while still sorta classy. Definitely not for the young or bashful. You have been warned. Please R & R!

Loves! LaKinta no Hime

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, any questions?

Breaking Point

Growling, he slammed his fist against the wall, making her jump from it being so close to her head. She's never seen him this mad before. He leaned in, noses almost touching. He breathed in as if preparing to chew her out when he paused. He leaned in closer and inhaled deeply. Smirking, he pressed himself against her, molding his body to hers.

"Wha- what are you do-doing?" she gasped.

"Shut up woman."

"What! Have you gone cr-" he crushed his lips on her, silencing her. He worked skillfully on her lips until her rigidness disappeared and she melted against him. His hands slid down the wall, meeting flesh. Gripping her firm bottom he lifted her up, grinding his groin in to hers. His mouth devoured her moans, drinking her lips like water.

Ripping her head away she sucked in air, trying to catch her breath. He began nuzzling her neck, inhaling her sent. "I can smell you." Trying to clear her head of the cloud of desire that had settled, she blinked at him confused. "I can smell your heat. I can smell how much u want me." Heavy lidded cerulean eyes met desire laced onyx ones. "And I want you."

Without warning, he shot off towards the stairs and up to her room, dropping her unceremoniously on the bed. Without talking his eyes off of her, he unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the ground. She swallowed as he stalked over to her, falling to his hands and knees on the bed and crawled over her. He ran his hands up her sides, tickling the soft sides of her breasts. She shivered and arched her back, trying to get her breasts closer to his mouth. All too happy to oblige, he ripped open her shirt and latched on to her nipples, nipping slightly. One hand reached down, gripping her panties. With a trademark smirk, he ripped them clear her body. He brought his hand back and sought her warmth. She threw her head back and moaned as his fingers penetrated her warm center. His thumb pressed against her sex nub making her cry out and her woman hood squeeze around his fingers.

With a small cry of surprise, he felt himself being pushed on to his back. And before he could take back control, he felt wet warmth surround the tip of his manhood. Frozen in shock, he could only let out a small groan in pleasure. Never had a woman touched him in this way. His hands, with a mind of their own, entwined with her hair. It took every ounce of control he had not to hold her head still and pump his hips. A strangled cry was torn from his lips as he felt her take his entire member in to her mouth. She licked it with her tongue and worked her throat muscles on his shaft, milking it. Growling at her, he lifted her head and pulled her up, crushing his lips against hers. Their tongues intertwined, dancing back and forth. Rolling over on top again he ripped down his pants and settled at her entrance. Here he paused, waiting for permission. This hesitation was new for him. Usually he took his pleasure with little thought of the one giving it to him. But this time it was different. He didn't know why. But he knew, it was different, that it would be different.

Growling in frustration, she griped his member and lined it up with her entrance. Then, locking her legs around his waist, she pulled him in. Both gasped in pleasure, eyes meeting once again. Her, from never have been filled in such a way. Him, from feeling as if she was made from him and only him. He stayed still, trying to give her time to adjust to him. But she was having none of that. She lifted her hips, drawing him in to her molten core further. Giving in, he began to pump his hips, thrusting deep into her. Closing her eyes, she let the pleasure roll over her body wave after wave. Her womanhood clenched his member, milking his shaft. He began to thrust faster and faster. Her nails racked his back and dug into his buttocks. She pulled him deeper, her moans begging him to go faster. He could feel her release building, so he reached down between their bodies and flicked a finger over her swollen nub. Her walls tightened and he felt his own release build. Quickly, it over came them. Straining, trying to hold back, he grunted "Say my name!"

"Vegeta!" she cried cumming.

His mouth closed over her neck, his teeth tearing skin, his tongue lapping the blood up. He suddenly felt teeth on his neck and cried out. "No wait-!" shuddering as he lost control and came, he buried his face into her neck. "Ah! Bulma" he cried before they both lapsed into a deep slumber.


End file.
